


My Sweet Rival

by boophabet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cliche, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boophabet/pseuds/boophabet
Summary: Seungkwan kept a rancor for never been able to enter the school's basketball team. Then he began to watch the team's training, setting up a crazy scheme to get on the team. But for this, he would've to overthrow his greatest obstacle and rival, Kim Mingyu, who had nothing to do with this history.





	My Sweet Rival

**Author's Note:**

> YES ! It's Gyuboo again because i love them sooo much. But this time no smut, it's just a soft cliche teen fanfic. Special thanks to @incorrectboo who inspired me with a post to do this masterpiece, thank you so so much !! 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters it will have, but i don't wanna extend this fic too much, because the plot it's pretty simple and if there are many chapters it can turn out a little boring. This chapter it's ONLY the prologue, so it's kinda short... 
> 
> Remember that English isn't my first language, so if there are any writting errors I'm really sorry. Anyways, have fun reading!

_"Hey rival!"_ Seungkwan said those words loud and clear as he stepped into that gym.

His voice echoed in there and it wasn't long before he heard a muffled laugh, the sound didn't come from far from where he stood. The youngest knew very well that the oldest was going to the high school gym in the afternoon at the same time as he was going to practice, so it wasn't too difficult to find him. He looked around and found him sitting in the bleachers with his basketball in his arms, _how that bastard dared._ "What rival?"

His blood boiled with rage and gritted his teeth, if his eyes were a weapon, Mingyu would all be shot. "Tell the whole world that we are rivals!"

Boo was with his fists closed more than ready and determined to kick his butt. However, he awoke from his big thoughts when he heard the sound of the ball hitting the floor and the annoying noise that Kim's shoes did. Mingyu was approaching, very, quite himself. When the distance was low, _practically they were in front of each other_ , Seungkwan couldn't move, his body had suddenly become tense and somehow was getting nervous.

Mingyu smiled slyly, he loved it when it had that effect on people, especially Boo Seungkwan. The younger one was in some ways interesting and a riddle to him, he never knew why Seungkwan hated him so much. The distance had become minimal, Mingyu pulled the youngest, _who was static and didn't know what to do_ , against the wall, giving him no chance to get away from him.

Silence reigned in that space and the world seemed to stop for both of them, as if they had just entered their own worlds, where everything had turned black and there was only a spotlight to illuminate them. Their glances burned one over the other, fixed on each other as if they were the most beautiful work of art they had ever seen, but they wouldn't kiss, at least not for now.

Taking the first step, Mingyu drew dangerously close to Seungkwan's face, the blue-haired one slowly closed his eyes, feeling the quickening breath of the highest ever closer. Kim smiled, he wasn't expecting such a reaction, it amused him. Yet what he did was tilt his face to the left, touching his lips to Boo's ear.

_"We. Are. Rivals."_

He felt the younger boy shudder, but it didn't matter much to him as soon as he was coming out the door of the gym, leaving a Seungkwan confused and possibly irritated behind. It was only a matter of time before he heard the sweet voice of his dear rival echo through the corridor of the high school spas.

_3,_

 

_2,_

 

_1..._

 

_"I HATE YOU KIM MINGYU !!!"_


End file.
